


Everything Will Be Alright

by halfway_there_halfway_dead



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Pacifist Markus, androids singing, kind of?, markus when they were cornered by perkins' men during the demonstration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfway_there_halfway_dead/pseuds/halfway_there_halfway_dead
Summary: He thought humans would understand. He thought they would listen.But his people were nothing more than machines to them.





	Everything Will Be Alright

 

 

 

 

Perkins told him what they were planning to do and still he could do nothing. When that first bomb hit, all he could do was tell them to flee. So many of his people died, people who wanted nothing more than freedom. He thought humans would understand. He thought they would listen.

 

But his people were nothing more than machines to them.

 

He protected those he could but he could not stop the slaughter. One by one his people fell until there were only so few. For a moment he wondered if this was all worth it.

 

_We should stand our ground, even if it means dying here._

 

But what would dying do?

 

His people had looked to him for direction but all he had led them to was death.

 

Trapped. Cornered. No way out. Just his closest confidants and a handful of androids behind him. The last of the deviants. Military men surrounded them, guns lifted, ready to fire.

 

He could feel their fear. He could feel their eyes on him, their stares burning holes onto his back.

 

_What do we do, Markus?_

 

He didn’t know.

 

Oh ra9, he didn’t know. He was so so afraid.

 

But this could not be how things ended. Fleeing and cowering as they were shot down while a few hundred yards away his people were being killed in camps by the hundreds.

 

So he stepped forward. He raised his head.

 

And he sang.

 

_Hold on… Just a little while longer…_

 

All the emotions churning inside him, all his hopes and fears and dreams, he captured them in his voice. His solitary song filtered through the thirium soaked streets and even while death stared him in the face, he continued to sing.

 

_Everything will be alright…_

 

North stepped forward.

 

_Fight on… Just a little while longer…_

 

He cast her a surprised glance as she joined in. She gave him a gentle look. While this was not how she wanted to go, not the type of fight she wanted to pursue, she had stood by him and fought with him. Even to the bitter end, she would be there by his side.

 

_Pray on… Just a little while longer…_

 

And so she sang, their voices complimenting each other, intertwining, not strained or afraid, but flowing beautifully through the night.

 

_Everything will be alright…_

 

The others stepped forward and joined them, their voices ringing through the plaza.

 

_Sing on… Just a little while longer…_

 

Even here, even now, they continued to follow him. Their deaths were almost guaranteed and yet they stuck by him. They sang, their voices strong, their voices united as they held their heads high, wills unbroken.

 

I’m sorry, Markus wanted to say. I’m sorry for having led you here.

 

You showed us we could be more, they seemed to say. You had the courage to stand up for us as we suffered when no one else would. When no one else wanted to. Don’t ever be sorry for that.

 

_Everything will be alright…_

 

Simon and Josh, they reached out to him through their connection. He felt their acceptance, their gratefulness, their admiration for him, how he had given them light and hope through the darkness. Markus’ voice almost cracked as the few left did the same, reaching out to him, letting him feel their unwavering support and loyalty, their understanding that if this how it was to end, a fine ending it was.

 

They stood together, the last of the deviants, their voices growing in volume, their emotions bursting.

 

Live, they were saying. Live and survive. One day we will prevail. One day we can be free. Even if that day is not today, live. So one day you can see it for yourself.

 

_Everything will be…_

 

Their voices fell away as Markus’ lone voice resonated.

 

_Alright…_

 

He braced himself, waiting for the the bullets to rip through his biocomponents. For his body to be riddled with lead. For the last outspoken deviants to be snuffed out.

 

At least he would see Carl again.

 

With that final thought, he closed his eyes. Waiting for the inevitable.

 

 

 

 


End file.
